


Kiljon Drabble 1

by tommyshaw



Category: Kilroy Was Here - Styx (Album)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, tw for emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyshaw/pseuds/tommyshaw
Summary: Jonathan is sick and Kilroy has to take care of him.





	Kiljon Drabble 1

Robert Kilroy woke up to the sound of retching. It was the most pitiful noise he’d ever heard, and knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it made it worse. He wearily got out of bed, walked over to the bathroom door, and lightly knocked on it.

 

“Jonathan, baby, are you all right?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer. A pained groan came from the other side. “I’m coming in, okay?” 

 

Kilroy opened the door and walked in. The sight before him almost broke his heart. Jonathan was lying on the floor, clutching his tummy. Kilroy immediately sat down, propped Jonathan’s head up on his lap, and gently began stroking his hair.

 

“I think I just threw up everything I ever ate.”

 

Kilroy instinctively leaned down and kissed his baby’s forehead. Their eyes met; Jonathan’s sweet blue eyes that were usually so bright and full of life looked like they were about to cry. Kilroy couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, carefully scooped the younger man up in his arms, and carried him off to bed.

 

“I’m not-”

“C’mon, you need to rest.” Kilroy gently chided, tucking him in.

“ _hnnn..._ love you, Kilroy.” Jonathan managed through a yawn.

“I love you too.”

  



End file.
